


falling with your scorching gaze upon me

by KyGhostly



Series: a little world far away, all in my head [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Acinent Greek Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Drabble, Flying, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Semi-poetry, Short One Shot, Snippet, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyGhostly/pseuds/KyGhostly
Summary: ~Down down downIcarus fallsNever feeling more alive
Series: a little world far away, all in my head [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061018
Kudos: 3





	falling with your scorching gaze upon me

~

Icarus took to flight, feathered wings spread out wide and high, and thought

_Never do I want to stop this feeling of being alive,_

_being free and fluttering high high high_

But Icarus thought too hard, and the adrenaline washed over all his fear and sorrow

He soared higher, took to the clouds, held his breath at what he saw.

Apollo stood high in the sky, golden dust around him, eyes shining with mirth

Reaching out, a caress to fall into

And fall he does, higher and higher, trying to get a glimpse of his skin, glistening gold

Gold like his hair, his skin, the curve of his mouth

Icarus holds out his hand, feels the air go hot and scalding

He flies closer

high high high 

Touch, reach out, try to hold his hand, feel his warmth

And oh, how he falls,

Burned wings take him down, fear crawling under sweat-stained skin

No longer does he see the Sun god, dark clouds obscuring his rays

Down down down

Icarus falls

Never feeling more alive

~

**Author's Note:**

> feeling some homoeroticism in the sky, boys


End file.
